


prideful lust - {c.hw × l.mh}

by smoshyphantrash



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anger, Attempted Murder, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Break Up, Character Death, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, Mental Instability, Murder, Obsession, Pride, Revenge, Seven Deadly Sins, Top Chae Hyungwon, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: I loved you. I really did. And this is what happens when you hurt a man's pride.





	1. pride.

**Author's Note:**

> This is psychotic and extreme of the Seven Deadly Sins concept that Monsta X is doing with Shoot Out. I love these types if concepts, but this story will be very dark.

I loved him. I really, truly did. I took care of him. And he left me? He really thought he could leave me so peacefully? The words stay with me all the time. "I have enjoyed this time with you. And I'll never once regret being with you, or our memories. But you can't keep doing this." I didn't understand at all what "this" was. But I listened on. "You can't keep taking care of me. And I can't keep bringing you down." He hadn't, thus far. It was only in the moment in which he'd brought me down. 

I wanted to kill him then. I wanted to end it, all right. That way he'd always be mine and I could be at peace with the fact that he was mine. Forever and always mine. However, it'd be way too easy. He would've had to mention to someone that he was going to do it. Break up with me. If they didn't ever hear back from him, it'd be so easy to point it out. And so I said, "Okay."

He smiled, pulling me into the tightest hug imaginable. "I'm going to get my things and go stay with a friend. Thank you for everything. I'll never not be grateful to have been your lover, Hyungwon." He had been so formal with it. However, simply put, he left me. And it hurt me. He didn't care.

Minhyuk left me without as little as a fucking hug. I'd be lying to say that I didn't constantly think about him. And that easily pissed Hyunwoo off. He'd always call me out on my self centered pitiful wallowing state. "He left you three fucking years ago, Hyungwon." His arms would wrap around my waist, his lips kissing down my neck. "Give into me, it's okay... He's not here, I am." And I'd cry before turning around to face Hyunwoo, doing exactly what he wanted. Giving into him, giving my all.

The first time it happened, I cried afterward. I don't fucking cry. Chae Hyungwon didn't cry. I was dealing with a freshly broken heart along with a broken ego and shattered pride. I was no longer proud to be me. Losing Minhyuk took it all away, it took me away. Hyunwoo left my bed, rushing out of the front door. I swore after that, we'd never have sex again, never get close again and I'd never fall for anyone like I fell for Minhyuk.

But alas, a man has needs. And I had to call him. When I finally brought myself out of seclusion, he'd told me that he'd gone to the gym, not that he was leaving me for crying.

"The fact that you're so hurt by a worthless son of a bitch..." Hyunwoo took a deep breath. "It pisses me off. If you're crying after sex, you better be crying because it's so damn good. Not because of a weak little boy leaving like a coward." His words lit a fire in my heart. He was right. Why was I so wrapped up in Minhyuk? He'd done nothing but hurt me.

I took a deep breath, nodding before I walked up to Hyunwoo, draping my arms around his neck. "Then how do I get him back? How do I avenge this shitty feeling?"

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he unveiled a darker part of his brain. "Make him suffer like you suffered. Make that bitch regret everything." Hyunwoo whispered in my ear, getting me hot under the collar. "Including ever meeting you," he said, pulling away from me.

That gave me so much to think about. That's something I always liked about Hyunwoo. He kept me thinking. Even when he was stopping my ability to function, he kept me thinking.

Sometimes I wonder if it's worth the trouble. Because here I am, holding a battered and broken ex-boyfriend who's begging me to let him go. And it's either letting him leave me again or putting him out of his misery. And I have no idea what in the fuck I should do.


	2. lust.

I love him. I love this man so much. And in a few months, we'll be joined in holy matrimony with a sweet child on the way. Meeting him was all I could ask for. After I left Hyungwon, I felt so free. The longer I stayed, the more strange he became. Maybe that's how he showed his love, but it felt all wrong. I always felt awful. Hyungwon had been attached to my hip and I felt suffocated. But now, I'm the clingy one yet he never feels limited in what he's able to do. My life became so much better after I finally allowed myself to move on.

I sat at our breakfast bar, doing some paperwork for school along with putting together a list for our baby. I stayed at home a lot, waiting for Kihyun to come home. I didn't mind it, I knew he wasn't coming home with a cloud of heavy energy. 

"Hey baby." Kihyun greeted me by wrapping his arms around me. He rested his head on my shoulder, kissing my cheek softly.

I smiled as I held his arms around me, putting my phone down. "Hi, love." I kissed him softly before pulling away. "Sunny texted me another sonogram picture... But she keeps teasing about the sex." Kihyun chuckled softly as I pulled the picture up.

I handed him the phone. "Well so does the baby, it's not budging at all," Kihyun smiled a bit. "I don't know if I wanna know yet."

I nodded, feeling the same. "As long as it has all its fingers and toes and looks like me, I'm satisfied." I looked at the picture again.

"Hey!" Kihyun said jokingly. "It could look like me." We smiled at the picture for a bit. "Doesn't it look a bit small? For 20 weeks?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, looking deeper into the picture. "Don't scare me like that, I'm sure it's fine." I turned off my phone again, turning around on the bar stool to face him. "I have to go to work tomorrow," I pouted, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Kihyun sighed softly. "You close tomorrow, don't you?"

I leaned in, kissing his cheek softly, trailing down to his neck. I inhaled deeply, taking in his natural, intoxicating scent. "Mhm," I hummed, wrapping my legs around his waist. "But..." My hands slid under his shirt. "Doesn't mean I'm not free now." Kihyun chuckled softly, pushing up against me.

"Oh really?" He asked, kissing me passionately. "What is it you want me to do for you, baby?" His hands wandered to my thighs, sliding toward my ass.

I giggled a bit, kissing him and biting his lip softly as I pulled away. "I want you to put me to sleep," I wrapped my arms around Kihyun's neck as he picked me up, taking me to the bedroom. 

Having sex was never just sex with Kihyun. It was love, pure love. Despite my natural lusting for my significant other, there was never any crude lust. With Hyungwon, it was almost always fucking. The only time we made love was after a bottle of bubbly. He was on the kinky side. And while I loved that, I didn't enjoy it by the third quarter of our relationship. Kihyun made me feel alive and loved during sex. And he almost always put me to sleep.

Hyungwon, sex was just sex. It wasn't anything special. Just kinky and borderline aggressive. He said that since I was quite the lustful person, it should've been mindblowing and not a problem at all. Everything was at fault from me, never him. I wasn't trustworthy, so he watched me. I was ungrateful that he was looking out for me when he was watching me. I was distant, I was distracted, I was anything else but a loyal, devoted boyfriend. It took Kihyun so long to convince me otherwise, that I was a true, devoted boyfriend. A devoted fiancè, soon to be a devoted husband. With Kihyun, I wasn't defined by only my natural personality. Just because I was lustful didn't mean I had to be extremely sexual. Date nights could leave us to be content with just fall asleep watching TV.

In Kihyun's tight, shirtless embrace, I smiled softly. "Can you believe that in about five more months, we'll have a beautiful baby of our own?" Kihyun smiled kissing me softly. "How many kids are we going to have?" I asked.

Kihyun looked toward the ceiling a bit. "Well, at least two. I imagine that whoever isn't the biological father of this baby would try for the second baby. I want to have at least one kid." I nodded softly, cuddling up to him. I started fall asleep a bit before I felt Kihyun shift away from under me. I whined, trying to pull him back to bed. "No, I hear something outside, babe." I furrowed my eyebrows, sitting up. Kihyun went to our window, looking around. "That's weird. But anyway," Kihyun sighed, coming back to bed. I laid my head down on his chest. "But yeah... It's crazy. We've been together for three years, and in about two months, we'll be married."

I smiled a bit. "Do you ever miss your last relationship?" I asked.

"We've been together for three years, we're getting married, are you trying to break us up?" Kihyun asked jokingly. "No, I do not miss Soyeon. I really don't. Being with you gives me no reason to miss her." He kissed my cheek softly.

I giggled a bit. "Awe. I don't miss Hyungwon either, but I thank him. Without him, I'd never know that I truly deserved better. That I deserved you. And you'd never be mine." I kissed Kihyun slowly, melting back into a heated passion. Breaktime was cute and all, but I needed him closer. I needed him as close to me as possible.

His hands found their way to my waist as I slowly but surely made my way to straddling him. Just as I leaned down to kiss him, he flipped us, covering my body as we heard a loud series of noises from behind our house. I screamed out in fear before Kihyun shushed me. "What the fuck is going on tonight?" He whispered waiting for the sounds to die down. We sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting for sirens of some sort. "We live in a good neighborhood, who the hell is shooting rounds down the street?" Kihyun laid by my side again, holding my hand, trying to calm me down. I was mostly in shock. Guns, gunshots and the like gave me anxiety. "Shhh, you're okay. We're okay." I nodded, shrinking down into his side. "Goodnight, I love you." Kihyun turned off his bedside light, keeping mine on until I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
